Crash and Burn
by Falconwolf3
Summary: What will happen know that Peyton has told Jake about the drugs? Will he run or stay and hep her through it? One Shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, but in a few weeks I will own the DVD for season one, I hope.**

**This is a one-shot about how Peyton felt after Jake came back in season 2.**

**Crash and Burn**

Peyton rolls over in bed and glanced at Jake who was still fast asleep next to her. She sat up and glanced at Jenny, who was making little sounds in her sleep.

The night before she had told Jake about the drugs and he made her feel better about it. Even decided to bring Jenny home and stay in One Tree Hill.

Peyton leaned back in bed and went back to sleep. She remembered as she fell asleep her saying "No more rain…"

* * *

Jake awoke to the sound of Jenny crying. He got up off the bed softly as to not wake up Peyton, picked up Jenny, and walked her out of the room. He walked down the hall and down the stairs, toward the kitchen.

After feeding Jenny, he sat on the floor so she could play. He walked over to his overnight bag and took out some paper. The very paper he had intended on writing a goodbye letter to Peyton last night, before he changed his mind and decided to bring Jenny home instead.

He grabbed a pen and began writing, one page turned into three before he knew it.

After he finished the letter, he glanced over at Jenny and noting that she was safely playing, he ran upstairs to place the letter on Peyton's bed, on the pillow next to her.

After he placed the letter on the pillow, he went back downstairs, picked up Jenny, his bag and walked out of the door.

* * *

Peyton rolled over and reached across the bed only for her hand to hit nothing. She woke up to see a letter of some sort on the pillow next to her.

Tears started to fall as the realization hit her, _'He's gone… He didn't even have the courage to tell me to my face.' _

She opened the letter and began to read:

_Dear Peyton,_

_Where do I begin? This is hard for me to write cause, as you well know I'm no poet. So trying to find words to tell you this is the second hardest thing I have ever done. The first being when I left months ago; when I left you._

_Last night you opened up your heart and told me about the cocaine. My first thought was Jenny and I worried that maybe the cocaine wasn't a one-time thing. I didn't, no I don't want Jenny growing up around any kind of drugs. Mainly for her safety, but also cause I don't want Nikki to use against me to take Jenny away from me._

_I thought long and hard and I decided I want you in Jenny's life. Not because I am fine with the cocaine, but because I believe you when you say you're done._

_Secondly, I want my daughter to grow up with a strong woman and you Peyton Sawyer are stronger than you even realize. As much as it shocked me that you did drugs, it shocked me more that you thought you needed it._

_I love you Peyton, and I want you to know that I will always be there for you, no matter what._

_When you're feeling weak, you can lean on me._

_When you're feeling sad, I'll try to cheer you up._

_When you're crying, I'll hold you till the tears are all run dry._

_When you're feeling lonely, just turn around and I'll be there._

_Love Always,_

_Jake_

Peyton closed the letter and wiped the tears away, 'He said he loved me.'

Peyton glanced up to see Jake and Jenny coming in the door, "Hey you two."

"Morning sleepyhead, I needed more formula and diapers, so I had to go out, hey are you all right? You look like you've been crying."

"It's this letter, it's beautiful."

"Didn't mean to make you cry," he said sitting down on the bed and brushing the tears from her eyes.

"No, it's a good cry moment."

"Good to know, like I said in the letter I suck at writing," he said he placed Jenny in her lap. Jenny started playing with Peyton's hair.

"No this time, you said exactly the right thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Cool because I meant every word, I love you, Peyton."

"I love you too Jake and thanks for the letter."

"You're welcome, feel free to call me on it anytime; I'll prove every word is true."

"I am sure you will, because in a way, you already have."

**THE END!**


End file.
